


Happy Drunk

by AuntieClimactic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 17:43:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuntieClimactic/pseuds/AuntieClimactic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So you enjoy bondage and you think about my hair.” Gabriel raised an eyebrow, “Anything else you’d like to share? Please say yes.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers up to Changing Channels.

Sam should be worried. 

He was, after all, lost. In the woods. Alone. At night. With an angry mob chasing after him. But honestly, he was in too good a mood to let the little things get him down. 

Sam had more important things to focus on. Like his hand.

Was it always this big?

Sam flexed his fingers and giggled. Pausing for a moment, he listened to the sound of his giggle echoing through the big, dark, scary woods and laughed. He cut himself off abruptly and glanced around for his brother. If Dean were here he would just belittle Sam’s existence. Again. 

Dean was kind of an asshole. 

“Asshole,” Sam said, testing the word on his tongue. The air around Sam shifted and the trees swayed, as if unsettled.

“You rang?” 

Sam tilted his head to the right, “Gabriel!”

The angel in question gave Sam a quick visual sweep, “I see you haven’t managed to get yourself killed in the hour we’ve been looking for you. Good job with that.”

Sam loved the way Gabriel said ‘we,’ like he was part of a team and not just popping up now and then to berate them. 

“Gabriel,” Sam intoned, seriously. “I think I was drugged.”

Gabriel let out an amused huff, “Really?”

Nodding, Sam held out his hand, “Look how big it is.”

A long, slow smirk spread across Gabriel’s face, “This is going to be my best night ever.”

***

Sam walked through the woods with one arm around Gabriel’s shoulder. He was leaning most of his weight on the smaller man, but Gabriel didn’t seem to care. Their height difference made the walk awkward, but after Sam, trying to walk on his own, stumbled into his second tree he decided to let Gabriel do the heavy lifting… and navigation.

It was, Sam discovered, hard to walk and talk at the same time whilst drugged. 

“Then they tied me up, but they obviously didn’t have any practical experience with knots, so I was able to get away pretty easily,” Sam said, elongating the vowels because he could. “The only reason they were able to tie me down in the first place was because they had drugged my water. They could have just asked. Sometimes I don’t mind being tied up. You’re really short.”

Gabriel made an odd choking sound. Sam peered down at him and frowned.

“Your hair is this weird blondish brown thing that I can’t figure out.” He reached out with his free hand and ruffed Gabriel’s hair. He yanked it back almost immediately. It looked massive against Gabriel’s skull, and it freaked him out. 

“So you enjoy bondage and you think about my hair.” Gabriel raised an eyebrow, “Anything else you’d like to share? Please say yes.”

“I think Cas and my brother are fucking,” Sam replied immediately.

“Oh, they are. Nearly every day. In fact,” Gabriel titled his head. “Yep, they’re making out in the car right now.”

Sam grimaced, “Even drugged, I do not want to know those kinds of details.” 

“Prude,” Gabriel grinned. 

There was a bit of a pause. Sam contemplated the dirt passing underneath his huge feet. He thought he remembered Dean tricking him into eating mud when they were little, but it could be one of those made-up memories. The kind you dream into existence to pretend you had a normal childhood. 

“Goes that bother you?” Gabriel asked, and for a moment Sam thought Gabriel was asking about eating dirt. He briefly backtracked the conversation.

“Nah! Dean’s…” Sam flapped his over-sized hand around in the air briefly, as if trying to conjure up the rest of the sentence. “ Dean’s… Lucky. Castiel would never try to eat him or wear him or ask him to shoot him or trick him into drinking demon blood. Castiel’s probably the best boyfriend ever. I think he even uses his heavenly powers to make the radio play Dean’s favorite songs.” 

Sam’s diatribe was interrupted when his foot caught on an upraised root, making him stumble. Gabriel tightened his grip around Sam’s waist, drawing him in closer. With that tiny gesture, Sam felt the inhuman strength lurking beneath the angel’s grip. He remembered that Gabriel could dismember him without blinking. 

Maybe ruffling his hair hadn’t been the best idea.

“You could probably rip me in half, couldn’t you?” Sam asked, more curious than concerned.

“Yeah. But then I’d have to listen to Dean’s bitching and Castiel’s ‘I’m Not Angry; I’m Disappointed’ speech.”

Sam nodded. “For me it wasn’t so much of a speech as a frown and a head tilt.”

Gabriel looked up at Sam, face serious. “He used the cow eyes, didn’t he?” 

“He’s frighteningly good at that.” Sam paused. “I’m glad we’re bonding.”

***

“Where are we?” Sam asked. All the trees seemed familiar. It was like being caught in a giant maze of green, brown, and moss. And the happy feeling was starting to fade into more of a sick, I-Might-Vomit-On-Your-Shoes feeling.

“Washington. Home of the evergreen tree and sparkling vampires.” Gabriel grinned nostalgically, “Oh man, Stephanie Mayer. Now that’s a job for the Trickster.” 

Sam glared, “Not helpful.” He pulled away from Gabriel and leaned against a cedar tree. Something was off here, and it wasn’t his stomach. 

“Why have we been walking in the first place? You can do the thing right?” At Gabriel’s blank stare Sam clapped his hands together once and made a whooshing sound. “Cas can do the thing. Dean can’t poop afterwards, but I’m usually fine if that’s worrying you.”

Gabriel stood there, immensely entertained. “It’s not.”

“Dean’s probably freaking out. I hope he doesn’t raze the village when he finishes making out with Cas in the car. Have you ever smote a village? Is it smote or smited? Lucifer thinks I’ll invite him in once my rage issues consume me.”

“Yeah, well, Lucifer thinks I’m harmless. He was never the brightest of the bunch.” Gabriel said easily. “And Dean knows you’re safe, which was why he was sucking face with Castiel in his car… They’re having sex now. In case you’re wondering.” 

Sam narrowed his eyes. The trick was to look at the question Gabriel didn’t answer. “You could have zapped me out of here at anytime, couldn’t you?

Gabriel shrugged, not at all apologetically. He looked smug. As usual. 

But this wasn’t usual. Sam’s forehead furrowed, thinking. After a few moments, it clicked into place.

“You like me.” Sam beamed. Not many people did anymore. It was nice to find someone, every now and then, who enjoyed his company. 

“Yeah, when you’re drugged. You’re not nearly as tight-assed as you are most of the time. What kind of person would I be if I let this opportunity slide?”

“You’re not a person.” Sam pointed out.

Gabriel leered and stepped closer, “I am in the ways that count.”

Sam wondered if took practice to fit that much innuendo into a single sentence or if it was something you were born with. Like webbed toes. 

He wondered what Gabriel’s toes looked like. They were hidden in a pair of brown boots that had somehow avoided any sort of mud or dirt residue. Sam’s thoughts hopped, skipped, and jumped from there to how, like Gabriel’s toes were hidden beneath his boots, his innuendo covered something else. Something Sam really wanted to get a look at. Like his toes. 

If Sam weren’t intensely high, he’d probably be going through some sort of crisis. He didn’t think he had a foot fetish before. 

But since he was drugged and therefore impulsive, Sam reached out, wrapped one arm around Gabriel’s waist, and pulled him flush against his chest. Gabriel was warm. 

“Sam.” Gabriel warned, his voice dark and low.

“You started it. With your bedroom bonding conversations and blatant innuendo.” Sam accused, slipping his hand under the back of Gabriel’s shirt. Their hips pressed together. Sam was already half-hard. Gabriel’s breath hitched.

“You don’t want me to finish it.” Gabriel threatened. His hands rested on Sam’s biceps, tightening with that same inhuman strength from before.

“I got that bit covered.” Sam said, happily, before leaning down and kissing him. 

***

At first it was like kissing a statue. Gabriel was hard and unyielding against him, not too dissimilar from the tree digging against Sam’s back. Sam made a soft noise in protest. He placed a hand on the back of Gabriel’s neck and flicked his tongue against Gabriel’s closed lips. 

That was all it took. Gabriel went from zero to all systems go in a second flat. He opened his mouth and clutched greedily at Sam’s shoulders. Sam kissed him for real then, licking past Gabriel’s lips. Gabriel’s mouth was warm, wet, and perfect. Sam thought he tasted like water and the air before a storm. 

Sam pulled away, breathing in quick gasps. “You don’t taste like I imagined.”

Gabriel’s eyes darkened. “You’ve thought about this.” It wasn’t a question, and Sam didn’t bother answering. He rubbed the back Gabriel’s neck idly with his thumb.

Gabriel had this expression on his face, like the one Dean got when Dad bought him his first gun. Like he was torn between surprise, awe, and sheer lust. Just for that, Sam wanted to kiss him again. So he did. This time, Gabriel took control, using both hands to frame Sam’s face, holding him still as he explored Sam’s mouth. 

Gabriel kissed like he moved, confident, skillful, with a hint of danger. Sam slid his hand from Gabriel’s neck to the edge of his jaw. He could feel the muscles there flexing with the motion of Gabriel’s mouth against his. He clung on, sucking helplessly on Gabriel’s tongue.

Sam slid his hand up and down the skin of Gabriel’s back, fingers pressing into the flesh between his shoulder blades. A wrecked sound escaped Gabriel’s mouth, and he pushed closer. But as soon their cocks pressed together between two layers of denim, Gabriel jerked back as if shot.

“Fuck!” Gabriel shouted, practically shoving Sam away. Sam winced as the back of his skull hit the tree. He began to protest, but one glance at Gabriel’s face made him close his mouth.

Gabriel’s lips were swollen, his cheeks flushed, and his hair (Sam still couldn’t tell if it was brownish blonde or blondish brown) was standing up in tuffs. That part was awesome, but Gabriel’s eyes were literally flashing with a barely-contained energy that seemed to bleed into the air around them.

I did that, Sam realized. And the thought shocked him. He wondered what Gabriel would look like if Sam dropped to his knees and sucked his cock into his mouth. Would he keep his hands by his side, curled into fists like they were now, or would he thread his fingers through Sam’s hair and pull?

“I can hear you thinking.” Gabriel snapped. And he looked a little shocked too, his words clipped and terse. No more smug arrogance.

Sam pouted. He didn’t see why Gabriel had to go all “angelic” on him now. 

They stood there for a moment, air cracking between them. Then Gabriel relaxed and smoothed his hair back as if nothing had happened.

“If anyone asks,” Gabriel stated cheerfully, “I’m telling them I fucked you.”

Sam crossed his arms over his chest and maybe pouted a little, “I’m telling everyone that you were a gentleman. That you said you would’ve rather died than take advantage of my virtue.” 

He was only half serious, but Gabriel stepped into his space, staring at him with a blazing intensity that made Sam’s chest thump. He placed a hand on Sam’s neck and pulled him down until Sam’s face was level with his.

“But I’m going to, Sam.” Gabriel’s voice was breathing into his ear, low, dangerous, and angelic. “The moment you are coherent I’m going to fuck you until you scream.” 

Sam let out a surprised little, “Oh.” 

Gabriel smiled, snapped his fingers, and they were gone.

***

Sam woke up with a blinding headache. Dean was staring down at him.

“Dude. How many times do have to tell you? Don’t leave your drink unattended.” 

Sam moaned and covered his head with a pillow. “If you talk to me again I’m going to vomit all over you.”

Dean chuckled. Now that the crisis was averted, he could replace his brotherly concern with brotherly obnoxiousness. Sam gave him five minutes before he cracked some really crass joke about date rape. Yeah, Dean was kind of an asshole. 

“Well, Cas is out grabbing breakfast. Gabriel dropped you off, made a frankly predictable comment about assaulting your virtue, and vanished. I think he’s lost his touch.”

Sam didn’t hear a word of what Dean said after that. He was glad he had a pillow over his head because he’s pretty sure all the blood drained out of his face as the memories from last night flooded back.

Sam remembered everything. He had nearly jumped naked into Gabriel’s lap and begged to be tied up. It was completely mortifying. It was awful. It was weird. It was really hot. 

The door to the motel opened and closed. Two pairs of footsteps. That meant two other people. That meant…

“We have breakfast.” Castiel announced. 

“Who wants sausages?” Gabriel asked, delighted. “Sam? I think you’re a sausage man.”

Sam groaned, “I hate everyone.”

Gabriel laughed. “Sam. You’re nearly as cute hung over as you are drugged out of your mind.”

Sam heard chairs moving around and bags being placed on the table. Obviously, Dean was too distracted by food to object to an archangel calling his baby brother cute. Or maybe it was because this was what passed for normal in their lives now. 

“Sammy,” Dean called. “Come eat some breakfast!”

Sam grumbled and held the pillow tighter against his head.

“Don’t worry, Dean.” Gabriel said. “I’m sure Sammy will be coherent in no time. In the meantime, I have some sources to check out. See you kids at the next pit stop.”

A snap of fingers signaled his departure. Despite what Dean thought, Gabriel definitely hadn’t lost his touch.

***

The day passed relatively normally. Sam vomited in the toilet as Dean ate sausages and mocked him from the doorway. Then they packed everything into the Impala and drove off before the cops could transform three dead bodies and two fake IDs into one conclusion. 

Sam lay huddled in a fetal position in the back of the car while Castiel rode shotgun, talking softly to Dean up front. The angel was definitely using heavenly mojo to keep Dean’s favorite songs on the radio. That or the universe really hated Sam that much (also a possibility these days). 

By lunchtime, Sam was sitting upright again, and, by evening, the side effects from the drugs had completely worn off. Until this point, he was slightly nervous that Gabriel would just pop into existence as soon as he felt normal, and try to molest him in front of Dean. It hadn’t happened. Sam tried not to be disappointed.

“Couldn’t you have just zapped his hangover away?” Dean asked Castiel over dinner. They had stopped at one of the classier roadside cafés. 

Castiel’s eyes flickered almost apologetically over to Sam, “Your brother has had plenty of… influence over his molecular chemistry. It was best to let things work out naturally.”

Dean adverted his gaze while Sam pushed his fries around on his plate bitterly. Castiel looked guilty, and Gabriel hadn’t appeared since his condescending remark at breakfast. Yep. Back to normal all around. 

***

They pulled into the motel late at night. Sam, feeling charitable, pretended that Dean’s request for two rooms, one for him and Castiel and one for Sam, was perfectly normal. One day they were going to have to talk about how strange their lives had become. And by ‘strange’ Sam meant ‘gay.’

Sam slid his key into the door, unlocked it, and step inside. If he was expecting to find Gabriel sitting on the bed waiting for him, he was sorely disappointed. The room was the standard crappy motel décor: cracked ceiling, single bed of dubious cleanliness, and a TV that probably didn’t work.

Sam sighed and threw his bag down on the floor. He stripped off his jacket and flopped onto the bed, wondering if the shower had hot water. Before he could bother getting up to find out, Sam fell asleep.

***

When he woke up, Sam was in a completely different room. The yellow walls expanded out, turning a pristine white. Between one blink and the next, the mattress underneath him doubled in size and softness. 

Where those silk sheets?

Sam was already moving for his gun when a heavy weight landed on his chest. Gabriel grinned down at him.

“How’s the constipation?”

Sam gaped, “You – what – where’s Dean?”

“Back at that rat infested hole you checked into. Really, Sam, I’m fairly open minded but even I don’t want to bang you with our respective siblings in the next room.” 

Sam scoffed and tried to squirm out from under Gabriel. All he succeeded in doing was shifting Gabriel from his chest to his lap. Gabriel smirked at him from his position and rolled his hips. Sam bit back a groan. 

“‘Bang’ me?” Sam raised an eyebrow and tried to look like he didn’t care how Gabriel’s hips were moving. 

Gabriel unbuckled Sam’s belt one handed and removed it with a suggestive thwap. 

“I keep my promises, Sam.” Gabriel tested the leather material between his fingers, “Unless, of course, you want to plead drug induced homosexuality.” 

Gabriel smirked, but something lurked underneath his words. Sam was getting pretty good and reading between the lines when it came to angels. Lucifer hid rage, Castiel hid fear, and Gabriel… Gabriel mostly hid sadness. Sam could spot glimpse of it now, like he half expected Sam to shove him away. 

Sam placed his hands on Gabriel’s thighs and ran them up until they were cupping his hipbones. Gabriel’s eyes tracked his movement. The tips of Sam’s fingers slid under the edge of Gabriel’s shirt, lightly pressing against bare skin.

Sam swallowed once, “I still think you’re all talk.”

Maintaining eye contact, Gabriel purposefully raised a hand and snapped his fingers.

Sam’s clothes disappeared and his hands were tied firmly to the headboard with his belt.

“Hey!” Sam protested, but he was interrupted when Gabriel covered him with his body. 

There was no reservation this time. Gabriel twisted one hand into Sam’s hair and the other held his jaw open as he licked into Sam’s mouth. He paused briefly to bite Sam’s lip before pressing his tongue back inside. His mouth moved over Sam’s, huge and hot. It felt like Gabriel was trying to eat him alive. All Sam could do was take it.

Sam was panting by the time Gabriel released his mouth and started sucking obscene, wet kisses onto his neck. Gabriel grazed his teeth lightly at the junction where his neck met his shoulder, causing Sam to arch his back and stifle a yelp. Gabriel licked the mark he made before lifting his head to Sam’s ear.

“Angels may bend the truth, but we don’t lie.” he said, voice dropping an octave. “I haven’t lied to you yet, Sam.” 

I’m going to fuck you until you scream. Sam shuddered, remembering the last promise Gabriel had whispered into his ear. He tilted his head, seeking Gabriel’s mouth with his own.

Gabriel met him halfway, opening up for him as Sam pushed his tongue inside. Sam expected a battle for dominance, but Gabriel just hummed encouragement, body leaning into his own. He was still clothed, but Sam could feel Gabriel’s erection dragging hotly against his thigh where they were pressed together.

Sam broke away with a gasp when Gabriel’s hand slid down his chest, brushing over a nipple. Gabriel stared at him, eyes almost completely black with only a thin golden ring surrounding his pupils. He looked inhuman. Despite being tied up, Sam felt a rush of power. He closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against Gabriel’s shoulder.

“Gabriel.” His voice couldn’t have been louder than a whisper, but Gabriel reacted, touching Sam’s cheek briefly with the tips of his fingers before sliding down Sam’s body in one quick move. Gripping Sam’s hips, Gabriel looked up, shooting him a smug smile. Sam watched, wide-eyed, as Gabriel slowly lowered his mouth until he was swallowing down Sam’s cock.

“Fuck!” Sam hips tried to thrust upward into the wet heat, but Gabriel’s grip tightened. There would be bruises in the morning. Gabriel pulled up, tongue dragging along the underside of Sam’s dick, until he released Sam’s cock with a wet pop. One hand dropped to cup his balls.

“Language, Sam.” He admonished, squeezing gently. Gabriel lifted his other hand and ran his fingers over Sam’s lips. Sam moved toward them, sucking the fingers in, tracing his tongue along the calluses. Gabriel watched, nostrils flaring. 

Releasing Gabriel’s fingers, Sam spread his legs and arched his eyebrow. Gabriel chuckled, shaking his head.

“Sam, Sam, Sam. What am I going to do with you?” Gabriel moved his hand between Sam’s legs, tracing small circles around his hole with one wet finger. The sensation of it made Sam gasp.

“If you have to ask,” Sam breathed out, “Maybe you’re not doing it right.”

Gabriel tossed his head back and laughed. His eyes were smiling when they met Sam’s.

“You’re lippy.” Gabriel pressed one finger inside him. “I like that.”

Without waiting for a response, Gabriel lowered his head and licked the pre-come off of Sam’s cock before swallowing him all the way down. Sam bit his lip to stop a high keening sound from escaping at the feeling of Gabriel’s mouth stretched around his dick. Gabriel glanced up quickly, smirked, and pressed a second finger in to join the first.

He twisted his fingers around until they hit a spot that made Sam’s back arch completely off the bed, hips thrusting helplessly. This time Gabriel didn’t bother holding him down; he just rode the thrusts, watching Sam fuck himself on his fingers before thrusting back into his mouth.

“Please,” Sam heard himself say. His hips thrust up into warm, wet, heat and pressed down, Gabriel’s fingers sliding deep inside him. Back and forth, heat and pressure. He felt overwhelmed, like he could shake apart. “Please, Gabriel. Please, please, please.”

Gabriel pushed three fingers inside, hollowed his cheeks, hummed, and Sam was coming so hard his vision blurred. Gabriel throat worked around him, fingers slowing, and then pulled out when Sam collapsed against the bed, panting harshly. 

The bed shifted, and Gabriel was pressed against him, naked, warm, and hard. The kiss he pressed into Sam’s mouth was just a shade of desperate. Sam responded as best he could, but his thought process had diminished to cataloguing.

The taste of himself on Gabriel’s tongue. Fingers raked through his hair and down his chest. A hand shifted Sam’s thigh up. A cock rocked against Sam’s belly. Wet fingers pressed easily into his entrance, meeting no resistance. 

Sam tilted his hips up and spread his legs as wide as he comfortably could.

“Fuck me,” Sam said. “I want you to fuck me, Gabriel.” 

Sam heard Gabriel exhale sharply against his mouth. “Sam… You are so…” 

Gabriel didn’t finish the sentence. Instead, he traced the underside of Sam’s cock gently with his finger. There was a slight tingling, and then Sam was painfully hard again.

“How did…” Sam managed to say, body trembling as Gabriel’s tongue licked a hot path down his neck, laving against his early bite mark.

Gabriel lifted his head, “I’m pretty awesome.” 

He shifted slowly, cock pressing against Sam’s entrance. Sam whimpered, trying to move into it, but Gabriel held him firmly in place, nails biting into skin, as he pushed slowly inside him. The burn of Gabriel’s cock pushing past his ring of muscle was both familiar and completely new. Sam’s head rolled back. He clenched his hands into fists around the leather belt as Gabriel slid in fully. Gabriel held himself still, allowing Sam to shift under him. 

After a moment, Sam released a breath he forgot he was holding. “Did you magically lube up when I wasn’t looking?” 

Gabriel rested his head against Sam’s shoulder before thrusting experimentally. A bolt of pleasure shot through Sam, making his breath hitch. Lubing up magically might have been an abuse of heavenly powers, but it sure beat trying to destroy humanity or keeping ACDC on the radio. Sam felt Gabriel smile.

“You’ll thank me in the morning.” 

Sam deliberately tightened his muscles at the smug tone. Gabriel hissed, pushed Sam’s knee up further, and thrust hard. Sam actually shouted this time, and, as if in reward, his hands fell free from the belt. 

“Yeah,” Sam gasped, grabbing a handful of Gabriel’s hair and yanking him down into a sloppy, open-mouthed kiss. Sam wrapped his legs around Gabriel’s waist, thrusting back. Gabriel braced his hands against the bed, framing Sam’s head, and started pounding into him. 

His hips curved up, moving at angle that caused Sam to throw his head back in a silent scream. Sam grabbed at Gabriel’s hips and ass, urging him in deeper, harder, and Gabriel shoved him down onto the mattress, giving him everything he asked for. Sam started to shake. Gabriel’s hand wrapped around his cock and stroked him in time with his thrusts.

Sam felt his orgasm build in his stomach. His toes curled as Gabriel’s thumb swiped the wet crown of his dick. It built until Sam’s internal muscles tightened. With one last tug on his cock, Sam dug his nails into Gabriel’s back, and came hard all over their stomachs. 

Gabriel groaned and buried his head in Sam’s neck. He managed a few erratic thrusts before he came, trembling.

They both lay there breathing. After a moment, Gabriel shifted and pulled out. Sam grunted as Gabriel draped his full weight on top of him, but Gabriel was light enough that he didn’t shove him off. He wrapped his arms loosely around Gabriel’s shoulders. Both of them were a sweaty, sticky mess, and neither of them seemed inclined to move. Gabriel snapped his fingers lazily and the mess disappeared.

“Okay,” Sam muttered. “You’re a little awesome.”

Gabriel made a noise of agreement. Sam ran his hand through Gabriel’s hair, tried not to grin, and failed spectacularly.

***

If Dean was surprised to see Gabriel the next morning, he didn’t show it. He merely rolled his eyes the pancakes covered in strawberry syrup and sat down.

Castiel gave Sam a long look, but sat down next to Dean without saying anything. 

“How are you feeling, Sammy?” Dean asked so nonchalantly that Sam was surprised his brother didn’t spontaneously combust.

“Fine.” Sam said just as casually. “A little sore.”

Gabriel smirked. Castiel glared at him.

“What did you do, Gabriel?” Castiel asked. Gabriel lifted an eyebrow slowly. They seemed to have a silent conversation that involved a lot of staring and some eyebrow lifting. 

Castiel looked away and blushed. 

Sam wondered if he could crawl under the table and stay there until he died. 

Gabriel managed to turn eating pancakes into a suggestive gesture, “If you have to ask you’re not doing it right, little brother.”

Dean eyes narrowed into slits. “Doing what right?”

Sam burst into laughter, embarrassment forgotten. He really should be worried about the way Dean was staring at him, but Gabriel’s leg was pressed against his under the table, and all he could do was giggle into his breakfast. 

“Are you drugged again?” Dean demanded. “What’s going on? Do what right, Cas?” 

But Castiel was guiltily avoiding Dean’s gaze, Gabriel was grinning obnoxiously, and the waitress was staring at them all like they were freaks. Situation normal.

 

END


End file.
